Pewdiecry: Reader -oneshot-
by StoopidCoopid
Summary: I wrote this on a whim. I apologize for any grammatical errors. Cry and Pewdie get together to read a yaoi fanfiction! However, when tensions rise, what will happen to the unbeatable duo? How far will they go? How much do they love each other, if they do at all? In this spicy oneshot, our two favorite nerds finally have a night to themselves. Rates M just in case.


Pewdiecry: Reader

**-happy sobs- **

**Thanks for supporting me, all of those who wrote nice comments after I went bat shit insane and wrote that rage message. You have no idea how much that meant to me. I wrote this along with the next chapter of Pewdiecry: Not Loney. I hope you enjoy it (especially since I really don't write this sort of stuff •/• so much guylove) If Pewds of Cry ever sees this, I'd be so embarrassed but I wanted to let your little fangirl minds run free ^u^ **

**I love u guys **

Pewds POV:

I rang the door bell of Cry's house, before stepping into his apartment, inviting myself inside.

"Sup, bro?" I called out.

"Sup." Cry walked out of his bedroom, already dressed in his pajamas. He looked at me, then at his door, then at me again. "Remind me to lock that door later."

"Man, why are you all ready for bed?" I complained. "That's so nerdy, its only like, 10."

"It's nice to see you too." I smirked before falling onto his couch.

"I thought maybe we could do something after we're done recording."

"Like what?" Cry plopped onto the couch cushion next to me. I looked deep into his emerald eyes, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. He playfully punched my shoulder in response.

"C'mon man! Don't do stuff like that, at least, not while we're getting together to read yaoi." We laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said in between fits of laughter. "What are we reading anyway?"

"I found this one fanfic, that has a really weird chapter. I thought we should finally give the fans what they want, and read something with a little more edge."

"Yeah? What is it called?"

"Pewdiecry: Not Lonely, BROmance to a romance. It's written by some chick named StoopidCoopid.."

"Oh alright... Which chapter are we reading? She wrote like, 5."

"We're gonna' read the last one she wrote." He opened the web page, revealing a -none too long- chapter. When chapters are short like that, you can pretty much guess what is happening.

I don't know why, but I felt my face heat up. I had always joked about stuff like this. Totally unrated man sex, that is. Still, why did I feel so weird? 'It's probably because I'm with someone else this time. I'm usually by myself when I joke like that. Yeah that's it.' I pushed those thoughts, and the blush, far away from me.

"Hey Pewds, can you set up the sound equipment? I'm going to go get us some drinks. Is coke good?"

"Uh yeah sure, that's fine." While setting up the equipment, I stole a look at the beginning of the chapter.

In order to keep our reactions genuine, we really weren't supposed read it before recording. I was just too nosey. I had no idea what Cry meant by 'edgy' but I was going to find out. After reading the first few sentences, I swallowed hard.

From what I could tell, there was no plot. It started off where most fanfictions end, with Cry and I begging to date. I peeked at it again, before breaking into a nervous sweat. 'Or maybe, we were doing more than that.'

I jumped when Cry walked back into the room with the sodas.

"Here." He handed me the frosty can.

"T-thanks." I watched him open his drink, which sprayed into the air.

"Dammit." He mumbled, before licking the sweet foam off of his fingers.

"U-um, Cry?" I was surprised at how badly I was stuttering.

"Yes, friend?" His brown waves flicked in and out of his eyes whenever he turned his head.

I cleared my throat. "What made you choose this story?"

"Nothing really, random luck I guess."

"Oh, okay..." I took a sip of the coke, hoping to relax my beating heart. I kept drinking as if the cool bubbles were bypassing straight to it, extinguishing it's heat and exited nature. Too bad coke is caffeinated.

"Okay recording in 3..2... This is a PewdieCry fanfic written by an author. Find the link below." I listened to his melow voice, before adding:

"Your voice is so sexy." He laughed.

"This is also in my point of view... Apparently, so lets get this done!" He cheerfully added.

As he began to read the first paragraph, I started to feel strange. I started to think strange things.

Marzia was probably asleep right now, in our hotel room, not signifying my absence. Or she was awake waiting for me to get back from recording with Cry.

I don't know why I was thinking about her so much. I don't know why I was feeling so guilty. I don't know why I felt like I was cheating on her with Cry's voice. I snapped back to reality when I heard Cry get louder.

"Pewdie!" He sounded sort of angry, but somehow, lustful. I turned to him, realizing he was reading a line from the story. My turn.

"I yelled angrily whenever his lips would tear from mine for air..." I paused. "We're supposed to be kissing?"

"I guess so.." We stared at each other for a while. "Insert kissing noises here: omnomnomnom!" He seemed to be enjoying himself, obviously liking the sound of his own voice. Of his own laughter. He seemed so passionate about recording. He loved what he did. I loved the look he got while he played games or read stories.

I soon found myself staring at him. A lot. I'm straight, I know that I am straight! Then, what is this tightness I feel in my...?

"Ah, Stop!" Cry yelled again. Oh my God, I wish _he_ would stop. This was driving me crazy.

My turn again. Every time my turn would come to read, I would try to fulfill the role I was given _without_ pouncing on Cry like a wild animal.

"You're right, would you rather bend over?" We laughed at lines like this. There were lines that I couldn't laugh at though. Cry was a really good actor, I think.

"I know you really like her. You know you really like her! You're just tired, and lonely, and confused... I fought to get the words out." Cry did something weird. He was acting like he actually _was_ trying to force his words out. However, I doubted his "acting" when he let out a small moan at the end of his paragraph.

He quickly covered his mouth, blushing a deep red. I stared at him, astonished at the noise he let escape past the barrier of his intense voice.

"Hey, Cry-"

"Shut up.." I removed his hand from his mouth.

"Calm down, bro. It's okay; besides how many people a day do you think get boners from us? We're just that damn sexy!" He laughed. In all truth, I'm pretty sure I just got one from him.

We sat in silence for a while before he spoke

"You know, I just got the most genius idea ever." Cry smiled mischievously. I liked it. "Why don't we act out what they did in the story, you know, just to be more accurate, more professional..." What an excuse.

"I'm game." I found myself ontop of Cry almost immediately, which caused him to let out a small yelp of surprise. Our lips crashed together in an unjustified dance of passion, and desire.

"Insert kissing noises here!" I said against his lips. I licked his lower lip in a plea for entrance. He hesitated before opening his mouth. After a short wrestle for dominance, I was shocked that Cry had won. He explored my mouth, while running his fingers through my hair. He would tug a few strands of my blonde locks every few seconds. I let out a small mewl against his lips. He chuckled. If he wants to play the teasing game, I'll bring the competition.

I felt around, slowly, until I found what I wanted to grab. He pulled away from me, before inhaling sharply.

"T-t-that wasn't in the story.." I stared down at him.

"I know." I attacked his neck with an assortment of nips and kisses. Just like in the story, I worked my way to his sweet spot, in which he responded with another sharp inhale. I bit down harder, running my tongue against the, now sensitive, skin.

"Ahh, what's my next line?" Cry said, sort of eagerly.

"It's just my name.." I tried to make my voice sound deeper, more seductive. "*Säga det!"

He wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck, quickly pulling me into an embrace.

"Pewdie!" I stood up, Cry still wrapped around me, lovingly. It wasn't until I had thrown him onto his bed, that I had noticed the small tender spot on my neck. I ran my fingers over it, flinching slightly.

"You gave me a hickey?" He chuckled. "Oh I'm going to make you pay for that." I climbed atop him. Cry placed his hand on my chest, keeping a slight distance between us.

"Feliks. Take them off." He uttered the famous line from the fanfiction. I promptly removed his pajama pants, which slipped off easily (and frankly were not that fun to tamper with.) I was completely amused by his underwear though.

The American flag was plastered across the front. They fit him well, a little too well for my own good.

"Are you serious?" I chuckled, moving Crys hips onto mine.

"Patriotism!" He yelled throwing his fist into the air. He sounded intoxicated, or completely exhausted and out of his mind. Whether it was extocy or exhaustion, he _was not_ going to bed yet.

"I've never gotten my hands on American merchandise." I tried to remove them, but he quickly protested.

"Well, you're wearing too much!" Cry whipped my shirt off, tossing it away.

"Better?" I asked, laughing.

"Maybe." I continued with removing his American flag. I hadn't even gotten them past that special point in which I could _imagine_ his merchandise when I heard a loud gasp in the doorway.

"What in crap sakes are you doing?!" I heard Jund yell. "I came to drop off that game you asked me for, and I catch this?" I looked over my shoulder only to see he and Red. Scott looked horrified, Red looked slightly amused.

"I told you to remind me to lock the door!" Cry looked at me accusingly, arms folded.

"This isn't exactly _my_ fault." I whispered. He rolled his eyes.

"I can see the dimples on your ass from all the way over here, Cry! Cover up." Red laughed. Cry's already pink face turned bright crimson.

"Thanks for visiting, now please get _the hell_ out." I shoved the pair out of the apartment. When I walked back into Cry's room, he was pulling his pants back on. "Ah, I think it's for the best that we didn't do anything more."

"Yeah, me too. It was a heat-of-the-moment thing if you ask me." He smiled. "Because I still like girls. The fans will have to wait." He walked into the living room and unplugged the computer.

"Yeah, besides if I ever cheated on Marzia, I'd never forgive myself. It's bad enough I let it go this far." I touched the bruise on my neck. Cry put a hand on my shoulder.

"Go to her dude." I opened the apartment door before twisting the bottom lock. "Oh, and Pewds," Cry smiled. "American merchandise rocks by the way." I laughed before pulling the door shut.

I walked into the hotel room, gingerly. Marzia wasn't asleep yet, she was online, on her phone.

"Marzia, I have to tell you something.." I quickly spilled my guts, telling her exactly what happened. I was fighting the urge to punch myself in the face with every word I said.

She listened intently, nodding every few moments.

"Please don't leave me, I'm so sorry."

"Aw Feliks," she took a step closer. "I won't leave you. Everyone makes mistakes, and I can tell that you're genuinely sorry."

"Good, I love you too much to let you go."

"Besides, I'm a yaoi fan girl myself." She handed me her phone, which was on a page tagged: BL, Seinen ai, and Yaoi.

"Really?"

*Translate: saga det: say it

**I hope you all enjoyed. I've never really written anything like this before. Marzia** **joined the fandom :D**

**Now, my lovely readers, excuse me while I go to the hospital. *has lost too much blood while writing this, then passed out and hit her head* Gosh darn nosebleeds! **


End file.
